


Hot Under the Collar

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, over the clothes petting, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first time together, and Tony makes a discovery about something that makes Steve hot under the collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Under the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr prompt by silentawe, who gave me Steve/Tony and collar bone for a ficlet. This is a little longer than that, but she enjoyed it when she read it over. And she gets credit for the title, because as usual I was blanking on one.
> 
> If you want to prompt me, you can do so at my tumblr, here. My ask box is always open!

It happened when Steve couldn’t take any more, when Tony’s smiles and flirting and just general _Tony-ness_ pushed him to the point where he was willing to take the risk. 

He knew from the internet that Tony was a confirmed bisexual and had never made any real effort to hide the fact. He just didn’t know if Tony was interested in _him_. But when Tony chucked Steve under the chin and said, “Come on, Capsicle, I’ve got something in the lab that I’m pretty sure that you’d be interested in,” Steve made his decision.

He didn’t follow through with it right that second because they were standing in the kitchen with Bruce and Natasha, but he decided that he was going to do it as soon as they got to the lab. So he smiled and nodded and followed Tony down to the elevator to the lab. As soon as the lab door closed behind them, though, he grabbed Tony’s arm and spun him around to face Steve.

Without saying a word, he leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to Tony’s lips, and then pulled back and met Tony’s eyes squarely, waiting to see his reaction.

Steve hadn’t been sure what he should expect, but he was definitely relieved when Tony smiled, bringing his fingers up to touch his own lips. “What was that for?” Tony asked.

“I thought - because I wanted to and I thought you might like it,” Steve said.

“I definitely like,” Tony said with a smile. “Want to see what else I like?”

Steve swallowed against a painfully dry throat. “Yeah, actually I would.”

Tony looped his fingers through Steve’s belt loops and started to back up, leading them towards one of the benches. When he bumped his back into it, he let go of Steve to hop up on the bench so that he was sitting on it. Like this, he was a little taller than Steve, and Steve couldn’t help smiling up at him.

“My turn,” Tony announced, before pulling Steve close and kissing him on the lips.

Unlike Steve’s fairly chaste peck, this was kissing with _intent_. Steve opened his mouth under the onslaught, letting Tony slide his tongue into his mouth, and oh, fuck, that was so good.

They kissed until Tony was panting, and it only ended because Tony pulled back to grab a deep breath. Steve groaned, and Tony chuckled, turning his head so that he could kiss his way down Steve’s neck.

And then he bit Steve’s fucking collar bone, and Steve damn near went off like a rocket. He’d had no idea that that area of his body was so sensitive, but it was _so good_.

“Yeah, that,” he groaned out. “More.” Later he’d be embarrassed about how easy he was being, but that would be _later_. Right now, he just wanted _more_.

He could feel Tony grin against his skin, and he muttered, “Interesting,” before he pulled aside the collar of Steve’s shirt so that he could reach more of the ridge of bone just under his skin. He licked it, he bit it, he nibbled it, and through it all, all Steve could do was grab hold of the edge of the bench and whimper. 

When Tony pulled back, Steve couldn’t help groaning, “No, don’t stop.”

“Just a little rearranging, Steve,” Tony said, pushing Steve back a step and then pulling him back so that one of Tony’s thighs was between Steve’s leg, pressing right against his achingly hard cock. “Think if I do that some more, you can come from it?”

That made Steve blink a little, trying to get at least _some_ of his blood back into his brain. Finally he gave up and just said, “Maybe? Probably. Just, please.”

“Man, I wonder if this is what you’d be like if I managed to get you drunk,” Tony said, chuckling, before he pulled on Steve’s shirt again, baring the other side of Steve’s collar bone and biting it.

Steve’s hips jerked, and his cock rubbed against Tony’s thigh, and the pleasure was crashing through him in waves, in ways that he didn’t know were possible. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair, cradling his head gently and keeping it in place as he rubbed himself off against Tony’s hard thigh.

Tony licked him, and then bit down even harder, and that was all that Steve could stand, crying out as his orgasm damn near dropped him to his knees. 

When he was finally aware of himself again, he was leaning against Tony, who was stroking Steve’s back and saying, “That’s it, big guy. Looks like you needed that.”

“Yeah, I did.” Steve was a little embarrassed, and his pants were a lot sticky, and he pulled back a little ways. “Sorry. Got a little out of control there.”

“What the hell are you sorry for?” Tony asked. “That was the hottest damn thing that’s happened to me in at least six months.” The tone of his voice was light and teasing, but the sincerity in his eyes was blinding. “The only thing that I can think of that would be hotter is if we both managed to get naked before the next time.”

“Next time?” Steve asked, tongue a little numb. “You want there to be a next time?”

“Damn straight, though preferably where there’s a bed and like I said, both of us naked.” Tony smiled at him. “You’re gorgeous when you come.”

“Can I return the favor?” Steve wasn’t quite sure how he was going to do that - even in all his adolescent fumbling with girls he’d never felt like _that_ , but he was damn well going to try.

“Just as soon as you can walk to my bedroom, sure. Not sure I’d be able to stay on my feet if you got me off the way I want you to.”

Steve swallowed a little nervously. “What way is that?” he asked.

“Any damn way you want, just as long as it happens soon,” Tony said, slipping down from the bench and wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist. “The good news is that I have a stairway that goes directly to my room from here, so there’s no chance of anyone seeing that I made you come in your pants.”

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled. 

“Stop with the sorries,” Tony said. “Let’s just go before I attempt to tackle you to the floor.”


End file.
